Silas
Silas is a large male dilophosaurus who first appeared in the first episode of season two in Dinosaur Island. He then makes his return in Dinosaur Island Revival Se1. History Dinosaur Island Season 2 Haven't We Been Here Before? Silas makes his first appearance in the episode Haven't We Been Here Before?. He is seen hunting a Kentrosaurus called Bertha, however he loses the element of surprise and he ends up retreating into the brush. He then continues his search for food, and he finds a dried up riverbed, and inside is a dead lungfish. He then eats for the first time in 2 months. A Bad Meeting Then in the next episode he is seen looking for a watering hole as well as a good meal. He then spots an easy meal, being a baby Diplodocus. He moves in for the kill, however the mother appears, and Silas realizes he cannot take on a full grown Diplodocus and he retreats. Silas then runs into the Styracosaurus herd as well as Delta and Dongi. He then attacks Maggie, but is knocked off by Uno. He then retreats along with Delta and Dongi. I Hate Long Walks Then in Season 2, Ep.3 he is seen stalking the Styracosaurus herd, waiting for the perfect opportunity for a kill. New Home, Old Enemies He appears again in Ep.4 stalking Spike, the recently hatched Styracosaurus. However Maggie spots him and she drives him away. He then leaves to stalk Don and Ian, however when he starts his attack, him and Spiney confront each other as they both attacked at the same time. Spiney then tries to attack him, but Silas runs into the brush and hides, successfully evading the gigantic predator. After his failed hunt, Silas manages to find a large nest with four gigantic eggs, and he then successfully breaks into one and eats the undeveloped embryo. Silas VS Gastonia Then in Season 2, Episode 6 he successfully brings down a Leptoceratops, and he begins to feast. However Jackie and Sticks approach Silas and they attempt to steal the kill from him. He manages to throw off Sticks, however while he's distracted, Fred, Sticks and Jackie's baby, drags off the carcass. Then through the combined efforts of Jackie and Sticks, they manage to knock Silas over. He then retreats having lost the kill. He then finds a large Gastonia and attacks it, despite the risks. However he gets hit by the Gastonia's tail spikes. He luckily regains his footing, and he continues the assault. He manages to jump on the Gastonia's back but the Gastonia knocks him off. He then bites deeply into the Gastonia's head, and waits for it to bleed to death. Silas then rolls the Gastonia down a hill, and he delivers the killing blow. An Odd Alliance Then in Season 2, Episode 8, Silas spots a Giganotosaurus and he decides to eliminate the competition, as food is becoming scarce. He attacks it, and he manages to rip of one of the Giganotosaurus hand. Then Delta and Dongi attack, slicing its sides with their toe claws. Then Silas decides to form an alliance, with the two predators for mutual safety, and they attack the Giganotosaurus together. Silas then successfully kills the Giganotosaurus with a bite to the neck. Danger Then in Season 2, Episode 9, he attacks and kills a Maiasaura, he then calls out for Dongi and Delta, to eat the carcass with him. They now hunt together and live together in peace. Grave Then in Season 2, Episode 11, Silas and the two Deltadromeus then stalk a Kentrosaurus, the same one Silas saw in Ep.1, Bertha. Silas tries to chase Bertha towards the Deltadromeus and they attack her. They successfully bite through the jugular, killing her. And because Silas is the largest and most powerful, he eats first. They then see the same Spinosaurus that attacked Uno in Ep.1 fighting once more. They are just about to attack Maggie and Spike, however Uno saves them. They then see Spiney being killed by jasper, all of them watching in awe. The Body Count Rises In the next episode, Silas, Delta and Dongi successfully wipe out a flock of Orodromeus. They then wake up to the sound of a herd of hadrosaurs, they then attack the herd, killing all but 2 of them, the survivors potentially being Corytha and Para. The End Silas makes his final appearance in Dinosaur Island, on the final episode of Season 2. He leaves Dongi and Delta in search for a mate, giving one final farewell to this side of the island. Dinosaur Island Revival Season 1 Battle For The Dark Woodland Silas makes his grand return in Dinosaur Island Revival Se1 Ep.10, accompanied by a pack of his own. He and the rest of his pack are challenging the pack of Utahraptors for the territory of the Dark Woodland, these battles have been going on for centuries, with the Dilophosaurus winning most of the time. However the Utahraptors have insisted the help of a pack of Deinonychus to assist them in their fight, however they are a mere distraction to Silas and his pack. The battleground is eerily silent, each side staring each other down. Silas orders their pack to charge and the battle begins. Silas easily takes down a Deinonychus, before being knocked down by Shadow. And he is then attacked by Allan. Eventually the entire Deinonychus pack is wiped out, and the battle seems to lead in Silas and his packs favour. However Allan lures in a female Acrocanthosaurus, which subsequently attacks the Dilophosaurus pack. The Acrocanthosaurs has now turned the tides. Silas accepts that he has been beaten, and walks away. Appearances Dinosaur Island * Dinosaur Island, Se2 Ep1 * Dinosaur Island, Se2 Ep2 * Dinosaur Island, Se2 Ep3 * Dinosaur Island, Se2 Ep4 * Dinosaur Island, Se2 Ep6 * Dinosaur Island, Se2 Ep8 * Dinosaur Island, Se2 Ep9 * Dinosaur Island, Se2 Ep11 * Dinosaur Island, Se2 Ep12 * Dinosaur Island, Se2 Ep13 Dinosaur Island Revival D.I Revival Se1 Ep10 Gallery (TBA) Trivia * It's never revealed if Silas found a mate after leaving Delta and Dongi. * Silas is the first carnivore to form a friendship/alliance with another predator. * Silas is currently the oldest animal on the island. Category:Dinosaur Island Category:Characters Category:Dinosaur Island Characters